The Mountain Goats Song Tournament: 2015
Brackets *Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *B-Sides, Compilations, EPs, etc Polls for Round 2 (Vote Here) *Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *Misc Round two ends approximately at 2 PM EST on 6/27/2015. Results, Round 1 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#1 Going to Georgia vs #64 Bluejays and Cardinals (88-40) *#2 Shadow Song vs #63 Azo Tle Nelli in Tlalticpac? (82-33) *#3 Minnesota vs #62 Going to Reykjavik (86-26) *#4 The Recognition Scene vs #61 It's All Here in Brownsville (74-41) *#5 It Froze Me vs #60 Send Me an Angel (81-28) *#6 California Song vs #59 New Britain (70-43) *#7 Baboon vs #58 Fault Lines (63-60) *#8 Tollund Man vs #57 Orange Ball of Pain (66-48) *#9 Grendel's Mother vs #56 Deianara Crush (68-46) *#10 Twin Human Highway Flares vs #55 Then the Letting Go (95-22) *#11 There Will Be No Divorce vs #54 Going to Lebanon (107-10) *#12 The Alphonse Mambo vs #53 Quetzalcoatl is Born (80-31) *#13 Alpha Incipiens vs #52 Balance (74-42) *#14 Sept 19th Triple X Love! Love! vs #51 The Black Ice Cream Song (65-44) *#15 Elijah vs #50 Alpha Sun Hat (84-33) *#16 Orange Ball of Hate vs #49 Evening in Stalingrad (72-43) *#17 Prana Ferox vs #48 Young Caesar 2000 (65-44) *#18 Some Swedish Trees vs #47 Alabama Nova (86-24) *#19 Jaipur vs #46 Alpha in Tauris (84-30) *#20 Snow Crush Killing Song vs #45 We Were Patriots '(57-53) *#21 'Orange Ball of Love vs #44 Whole Wide World (78-33) *#22 West Country Dream vs #43 Quetzalcoatl Eats Plums (60-49) *#23 Waving at You vs #42 Sinaloan Milk Snake Song (73-39) *#24 Neon Orange Glimmer Song vs #41 Blueberry Frost (84-21) *#25 Going to Queens vs #40 Onions (61-58) *#26 Island Garden Song vs #39 Maize Stalk Drinking Blood (60-52) *#27 Ontario vs #38 Going to Bogotá (87-22) *#28 Going to Scotland vs #37 Going to Bristol (75-38) *#29 Horseradish Road vs #36 I Corinthians 13: 8-10 '(57-54) *#30 'Family Happiness vs #35 Masher (68-42) *#31 Song for the Julian Calendar vs #34 Going to Bolivia (64-45) *#32 Downtown Seoul vs #33 Weekend in Western Illinois ('76-41) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#1 'This Year vs #64 All Up the Seething Coast (127-14) *#2 No Children vs #63 Pink and Blue (108-34) *#3 Dance Music vs #62 Pale Green Things (84-59) *#4 Love Love Love vs #61 Cobra Tattoo (122-18) *#5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #60 Idylls of the King (123-19) *#6 See America Right vs #59 Blues in Dallas (105-33) *#7 Woke Up New vs #58 Distant Stations (97-44) *#8 Up the Wolves vs #57 In Corolla (114-26) *#9 You or Your Memory vs #56 Riches and Wonders (71-70) *#10 Palmcorder Yajna vs #55 If You See Light (87-47) *#11 Wild Sage vs #54 Home Again Garden Grove (71-67) *#12 Jenny vs #53 Magpie (111-30) *#13 Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod vs #52 Peacocks (126-16) *#14 Southwood Plantation Road vs #51 Song for Lonely Giants (114-24) *#15 Lion's Teeth vs #50 The House That Dripped Blood (92-46) *#16 International Small Arms Traffic Blues vs #49 In the Hidden Places (85-45) *#17 Old College Try vs #48 Letter from Belgium (102-34) *#18 Color in Your Cheeks vs #47 Half Dead (112-27) *#19 Tallahassee vs #46 Against Pollution (71-68) *#20 Game Shows Touch Our Lives vs #45 Mole (112-24) *#21 Cotton vs #44 Moon Over Goldsboro (91-44) *#22 Linda Blair Was Born Innocent vs #43 The Young Thousands (79-56) *#23 Song for Dennis Brown vs #42 Source Decay (92-42) *#24 Maybe Sprout Wings vs #41 Fall of the Star High School Running Back (90-48) *#25 Your Belgian Things vs #40 The Mess Inside (89-51) *#26 Broom People vs #39 New Monster Avenue (118-18) *#27 Get Lonely vs #38 Alpha Rats Nest(77-59) *#28 Quito vs #37 Absolute Lithops Effect (70-63) *#29 Dinu Lipatti's Bones vs #36 Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of (99-39) *#30 Slow West Vultures vs #35 Oceanographer's Choice (85-50) *#31 Jeff Davis County Blues vs #34 Have to Explode (71-65) *#32 First Few Desperate Hours vs #33 Dilaudid (72-68) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#1 Ezekiel 7 and the Permanent Efficacy of Grace vs #64 Sourdoire Valley Song *#2 The Diaz Brothers vs #63 Hair Match *#3 In Memory of Satan vs #62 Tianchi Lake *#4 Heretic Pride vs #61 The Autopsy Garland *#5 In the Craters on the Moon vs #60 Philippians 3:20-21 *#6 Psalms 40:2 vs #59 Unmasked! *#7 Cry for Judas vs #58 Choked Out *#8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 vs #57 Beautiful Gas Mask *#9 Never Quite Free vs #56 Werewolf Gimmick *#10 1 Samuel 15:23 vs #55 Fire Editorial *#11 Spent Gladiator 2 vs #54 Sax Rohmer #1 *#12 San Bernardino vs #53 1 John 4:16 *#13 Damn These Vampires vs #52 Counterfeit Florida Plates *#14 For Charles Bronson vs #51 Night Light *#15 Sept. 15 1983 vs #50 Genesis 3:23 *#16 White Cedar vs #49 The Ballad of Bull Ramos *#17 Birth of Serpents vs #48 Heel Turn 2 *#18 Transcendental Youth vs #47 Marduk T-Shirt Men's Room Incident *#19 Genesis 30:3 vs #46 Outer Scorpion Squadron *#20 Lovecraft in Brooklyn vs #45 Lakeside View Apartments Suite *#21 Deuteronomy 2:10 vs #44 Harlem Roulette *#22 Enoch 18:14 vs #43 Age of Kings *#23 Prowl Great Cain vs #42 The Legend of Chavo Guerrero *#24 So Desperate vs #41 New Zion *#25 Animal Mask vs #40 Estate Sale Sign *#26 Michael Myers Resplendent vs #39 Romans 10:9 *#27 Isaiah 45:23 vs #38 High Hawk Season *#28 Liza Forever Minnelli vs #37 Matthew 25:21 *#29 Southwestern Territory vs #36 Until I Am Whole *#30 Hebrews 11:40 vs #35 Luna *#31 Foreign Object vs #34 How to Embrace a Swamp Creature *#32 Autoclave vs #33 Stabbed to Death Outside San Juan EPs, B-Sides, Compilations, etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #64 Cut Off Their Thumbs #1 *#1 Nine Black Poppies vs #64 Song for Cleomenes *#2 Cobscook Bay vs #63 Duke Ellington *#2 Cheshire County vs #63 Keeping House *#3 The Sign vs #62 Seed Song *#3 Cubs in Five vs #62 If England Were What England Seems, Then We Would Only Have Our Dreams *#4 From TG&Y vs #61 Standard Bitter Love Song #1 *#4 The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling) vs #61 New World Emerging Blues *#5 Steal Smoked Fish vs #60 Going to Dade County *#5 Alpha Omega vs #60 Running Away with What Freud Said *#6 Alpha Double Negative: Going to Catalina vs #59 Third Snow Song *#6 Pure Gold vs 59 The Lady from Shanghai *#7 Song for an Old Friend vs #58 Butter Teeth *#7 Seeing Daylight vs #58 Going to Kirby Sigston *#8 Raja Vocative vs #57 Design Your Own Container Garden *#8 The Monkey Song vs #57 The Anglo-Saxons *#9 New Star Song vs #56 Night of the Mules *#9 I've Got the Sex vs #56 Alpha Negative *#10 Black Molly vs #55 Going to Utrecht *#10 No, I Can't vs #55 Genesis 19:1-2 *#11 Ox Baker Triumphant vs #54 Beach House *#11 Going to Port Washington vs #54 Bride *#12 Commandante vs #53 Raid on Entebbe *#12 Going to Jamaica vs #53 Going to Chino *#13 Chanson du Bon Chose vs #52 Going to Mexico *#13 Rotten Stinking Mouthpiece vs #52 Feed This End *#14 Alpha Gelida vs #51 Tyler Lambert's Grave *#14 [[Love Cuts the Strings|'Love Cuts the Strings']] vs #51 Orange Ball of Peace *#15 Sign of the Crow 2 vs #50 Solomon Revisited *#15 Poltergeist vs #50 Store *#16 My Favorite Things vs #49 Wizard Buys a Hat *#16 Pure Milk vs #49 Pure Heat *#17 The Hot Garden Stomp vs #48 Million *#17 Going to Kansas vs #48 I Will Grab You by the Ears *#18 Going to Palestine vs #47 Tahitian Ambrosia Maker *#18 Tulsa Imperative vs #47 Standard Bitter Love Song #7 *#19 02-75 vs #46 Original Air-Blue Gown *#19 Jam Eater Blues vs #46 Scotch Grove *#20 Going to Cleveland vs #45 Trick Mirror *#20 Going to Alaska vs #45 Flashing Lights *#21 Alpha Chum Gatherer vs #44 Snow Owl *#21 Itzcuintli-Totzli Days vs #44 Full Flower *#22 You're in Maya vs #43 Chinese House Flowers *#22 Song for Black Sabbath's Second North American Tour vs #43 US Mill *#23 Golden Boy vs #42 Bad Priestess *#23 Cutter vs #42 Insurance Fraud #2 *#24 Handball vs #41 Heights *#24 Shower vs #41 We Have Seen the Enemy *#25 Collapsing Stars vs #40 Song for Tura Satana *#25 Blood Capsules vs #40 Cold Milk Bottle *#26 Alphabetizing vs #39 The Coroner's Gambit *#26 Alibi vs #39 Down Here *#27 Ghosts vs #38 Spilling Toward Alpha *#27 Song for Dana Plato vs #38 Going to Monaco *#28 Song for Mark and Joel vs #37 Alpha Desperation March *#28 Standard Bitter Love Song #4 vs #37 Un Rêve Plus Long Que la Nuit *#29 Attention All Pickpockets vs #36 Hello, Old Rabbit *#29 Short Song About the 10 Freeway vs #36 Song for My Stepfather *#30 Torch Song vs #35 Fresh Berries for You *#30 Stars Fell on Alabama vs #35 Stars Around Her *#31 Transjordanian Blues vs #34 Billy the Kid's Dream of the Magic Shoes *#31 Soft Targets vs #34 Dutch Orchestra Blues *#32 Narakaloka vs #33 The Bad Doctor *#32 In the Shadow of the Western Hills vs #33 Going to Maine